Robbery At The Bank!
by LycoX
Summary: A robbery at Star National Bank sends Curtis into a panic thanks to the fact Paul works there.


**Robbery At**

 **The Bank!**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go with some Curtis centered action! Something I've been meaning to do for quite some time now! Takes place a few weeks after 'Light It Up!' And of course, I own nothing but what you see here! Also, while some events from the most recent episodes happened, the whole Susan hacking thing never happens since Laurel and Oliver are together and good terms are happening between him and Susan.**

* * *

It had been a surprisingly relaxing time down in the Bunker in Curtis Holt's opinion. Oliver was off doing Mayor stuff and probably having date lunches with Laurel as well, that is if she wasn't still reading him the riot act for nearly throwing himself under the bus where his Green Arrow persona was concerned. Thankfully a recovering Billy had shown up at the nick of time to back Oliver and the Green Arrow over what had happened with him regarding the one known as Prometheus. Rene and his daughter Zoe were at a park, enjoying their time together thanks in part to Laurel and Adrian for helping get her back and giving everyone involved the riot act for being a bunch of dumbass idiots for taking the girl away from her father cause they supposedly lived in an unsafe environment in the aftermath of his wife's death. Thea and Roy were doing something couple like and he didn't really want to know about what exactly since it would only make him painfully think of his separation from Paul. A separation that had NOT been his idea thank you very much!

John was off having family time while Evelyn was at school. And that girl was still bummed about the fact Rory had to leave to figure out his suit's issues in the wake of preventing a Nuclear Bomb from going off. Of course she wasn't the only one as they all had really liked having him around! Tina was at work doing Police related things that were no doubt fun in her eyes. Having her around was interesting, more so was the fact she was distantly related to Laurel on her mother's side of the family. Which didn't matter to Laurel any as family was family in her eyes. They were even working on seeing if whether or not Laurel could even have a Canary Cry like her's since it was apparently a thing that happened on the Drake side on very rare occasions. Tina's only being unlocked thanks to the Particle Accelerator's explosion once upon a time. Felicity was off with Billy doing whatever they did as a couple. Which was another thing the genius tried not to think too much about. And currently, Curtis was working on his T-Spheres.

More specifically, one that would form a hologram that would helpfully distract any bad guys. Thusly, allowing a member of the team to get the drop on said bad guys. Cisco Ramon had even provided a little input as well nicely enough. Making Curtis think that maybe they should seriously converse more on Science related things. And as he was finishing up the final touches for the T-Sphere Hologram Emitter, a news report caught his attention. " _This just in,_ _Star National Bank has been taken by a gang known as 'The Stings'. And have promised to cause bodily harm to those within the bank should the Police try anything other then what the gang asks of them._ "

Curtis' eyes widened in horror after hearing that. "Paul!" Came the horrified shout as his husband worked at that bank!

He quickly finished what he was doing with his T-Sphere and got ready to head out as quick as possible. Not caring if this would get him in trouble with Oliver or his lack of good fighting skill as he had to get to his husband before something happened! Within minutes, he was gone from the Bunker and off to Star National Bank. Just as Oliver and Laurel showed up to suit up and Oliver not particularly caring about being seen in the light of day as the Green Arrow despite the fact he preferred to work at night. As Walter worked at the SNB and he needed their help and nothing else mattered to the archer at that point in time. "Hey, doesn't Curtis' husband work at SNB too?" Laurel suddenly asked once they were done suiting up and heading for their bike.

With Laurel driving and him taking the back seat so to speak. Her question made Oliver frown. "Yep. He does."

"And wasn't Curtis going to be here all day?"

Oliver grimaced. "Yep. We'd better get there even faster then."

 **Star National Bank, Minutes Later**

Malachi 'The Stinger' Yandro, leader of 'The Stings' was confident that he and his boys would be able to get away scot free with their little bank heist. As he knew none of the Police outside wanted injured or dead hostages and would be more then willing enough to co-operate with his requests. It was enough to make him let loose with a satisfied chuckle. Completely missing the looks he was getting from Paul Holt and Walter Steele. Who then shared looks with one another. Walter himself was confident that Oliver would arrive on the scene and deal with this man and his miscreants in a manner befitting the situation at present. And no doubt his team would be on hand to assist in the efforts to end their unwanted guests' nefarious scheme. Malachi then brought up a walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Jack, how's the back entrance?"

Static was his only answer, making the man frown. "Jack? You there?"

Frowning in annoyance, he was about to tell one of the others to go and check out the back door situation when a voice spoke up on the walkie talkie. " _Sorry, but Jack's not available right now._ "

That voice made Paul look in the Stinger's direction in wide eyed shock. _NO! It can't be him!_

He didn't want Curtis near any of this damnit! Especially when he could get hurt! "Who the Hell is this!?"

" _Oh… Just someone who's a little Terrific._ " Came the voice and making Stinger snarl.

"Yeah? Well, you won't be feelin' that way for much longer! Burt, Riggs, go deal with him!"

The two in question did as told. Leaving Malachi confident that they had the situation well in hand while Paul feared for his husband's safety. Minutes would pass and neither Burt and Riggs returned to deliver some good news. Causing the gang leader to frown again and try and get them on the walkie talkie but getting nothing in return. Just then, the Green Arrow somehow appeared! "YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!"

"S**T! KILL HIM!" Roared out Malachi and shots were fired.

Though they only hit the walls instead and Malachi was fortunate he didn't get hit cause of it! "What the Hell is this s**t!?" Wondered the gang leader as the Green Arrow was still somehow standing!

"Hey boss, there's some kinda ball thing near him." Informed one of his thugs while another tried to touch the Green Arrow but only served to make what was there flicker.

"Whoa, like outta one of those Sci-Fi films yo!"

"That's right and very much real now too. So I'd appreaciate if none of you shot it up." Declared a voice that had many looking towards the source of it.

To see an African American man in a black, red, and white outfit and his face having a black 't' on it and covering most of his face. Paul however instantly recognized him and nearly got up but Walter grabbed him before he could do so! Making the frightened man turn to him with a look on his face but the older man merely shook his head in the negative to not do anything. Causing Paul to reluctantly back down. "Well well, one of the Green Arrow's little flunkies! Who are you exactly?"

"They call me Mr. Terrific."

"Hah! Well, you're about to be Mr. Dead here in a minute!" Declared Stinger with a smirk on his face.

Guns went up and Curtis tried not to gulp to show his fear at that. But then the windows were smashed in and Green Arrow and Black Canary arrived through them. "KILL 'EM!"

Despite the order, neither of the two vigilantes were about to let that happen and began to kick ass. Curtis also joined in on the fun despite his admittedly limited fighting skills he was trying to improve on. Even helping get the hostages out of the building with Paul and Walter being the last and Paul was not willing to leave without Curtis. "Paul! Go!"

"Not without you!"

"I'll be fine, alright? I promise!"

Paul was about to argue that as he shook his head in denial when the click of a gun could be heard from behind Curtis. "Shouldn't make promises you can't keep, _Mr. Terrific_." Sneered a familiar voice in an insulting way.

Paul's eyes widened at that as he watched his husband remain still with barely a trace of fear to be seen on him. Neither he or Walter had any clue what he was about to do. "Heh, not so brave now that I've got this gun to the back of your head, huh?"

"Maybe I'm just waiitng for my moment?"

A chuckle could be heard. "Or… You're just stallin' for time."

Curtis could be seen mouthing to his husband and Walter to get out of the way but fear was keeping Paul in place. Not fear for himself, but fear for his husband. Fear that he might die and that this would be his last memories of him for that matter. The lack of movement wasn't something Curtis necessarily liked as the longer this went on while Oliver and Laurel fought the thugs, the more likely he, his husband, or the man next to him could get hurt badly. " _And you'd be right._ " Came a foreboding voice from behind Stinger.

Ending with him getting an arrow to the back that contained a knock out agent that was rather effective in how fast it acted. Causing Stinger to drop to the ground with a groan as Curtis turned around in wide eyed surprise and relief. "Damn am I ever glad you have all those trick arrows."

Oliver just stared at him for a moment. " _We will be talking about this later._ " Promised the man.

And getting a rapid nod of agreement while Laurel rolled her eyes over the whole thing. "Yeah, right. I mean, totally in your right to uhh, you know. Say that." Rambled Terrific nervously.

But then found himself being hugged and kissed by a very relieved Paul! Walter himself stepped up to the two vigilantes while allowing the other to have his moment with one of his employees. A smile to be seen on his face as he came up to the two. "Fine work today you two. I'm sure your parents would be most proud of you for your efforts here."

His words got Laurel and Oliver to smile at him. " _Thank you, Mr. Steele. Words like that are always appreciated._ _Even if we aren't exactly looking to hear such praise for what we do._ "

"What he said. But without the second part." Added Laurel with a fond eyeroll and making the British man chuckle.

Silently mouthing that he would call his former step father at a later time, the trio of heroic vigilantes soon left the area. Even though Paul would have preferred his husband to stay right there with him! And later that night, he'd show up to the apartment he walked out of weeks ago, hoping Curtis was there and feeling relieved that he was. "I… Wow. I, I really wasn't expecting this." Muttered the afro having man in shock once he saw who was on the other side of the door.

Paul merely smiled at him as he let him inside. "Things… Things opened my eyes for me today."

"They did?"

"Yeah… I realized I never really gave you a chance to explain things from your end. I mean… I knew it made you happy that you were out there but I just couldn't get past my fear of what could happen to you that I just… Reacted."

"Does this mean you don't wanna get divorced? Cause I planned on fighting that with all I had."

A chuckle came from the other man. "No, I don't. But I'm gonna need time to adjust. Alright?"

Instead of answering right away, Curtis pulled him close and kissed him. Something the man instantly responded in kind over and once they pulled away, the man known as Mr. Terrific looked him in the eyes as he began to speak. "I can work with that. God, you have no idea how much I missed you, baby."

"I think I have a pretty good idea..." Replied the man softly.

The two would talk a good long while about Curtis' new path in life before they found themselves in bed with one another again for the first time in a long time. Each hoping this would be a return to normalcy for them. Or as close to normalcy as they could get however.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, this was a bit interesting for me to write considering I've never written about a gay married couple before. Hopefully I did them justice. Malachi Yandro is an actual gang leader in Star City. Who first appeared in the 251st issue of World's Finest Comics in 1978. Thank you Wikipedia for having info on Green Arrow villains! And please note that Curtis (for whatever reason) has yet to be added to the character drop box. R and R!**


End file.
